villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pricious
Pricious is a knight-themed general of the Druidon Tribe and the secondary antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. She was voiced by Romi Park, who also voiced Ragyō Kiryūin in Kill la Kill. History Like the other Druidon generals, Pricious was presumably created at some point 65 million years ago by the master of the Druidons, Eras. Millions of years after the Druidons' previous invasion of Earth and 300 years before the present day, Pricious launched an attack on the Ryusoul Tribe again, but was driven off by Master Black and Master Green as Gaisorg. Pricious later went with Saden to claim the Ryusoul Calibur to awaken Eras once more, only to find it could only be pulled by a member of the Ryusoul Tribe. Pricious thus resolved to call for the Druidons to invade Earth again to get the Ryusoul Tribe to pull it. However, Pricious and Saden then detected the presence of someone else in the room so Pricious sent Saden to deal with the threat. 300 years later, Pricious arrived on Earth again in the modern day with Space Dragon after having invaded numerous planets with it across the universe. She entered the Druidon war room just as Gachireus and Wizeru were fighting over Kureon. As the two turned their attention to her, Pricious drew two cards and used them to trap Wizeru and Gachireus' hearts, allowing her to torture them if they defied her. Pricious then sent Gachireus out to attack and lure out the Ryusoulgers to create a card of Ryusoul Red's RyusoulMax form. Once Gachireus returned with the card, Pricious began her attack, summoning Space Dragon to wreak havoc across the city. Ryusoul Red, Blue, Pink and Gold soon arrived and summoned their Kishiryu to fight Space Dragon, but Space Dragon's massive power overwhelmed them. Pricious then withdrew Space Dragon back into her bottle before confronting the Ryusoulgers herself. While initially beaten back by RyusoulMax Red, with the card capture of RyusoulMax Pricious was able to imitate RyusoulMax's attacks and overpower the Ryusoulgers. After her fight with RyusoulMax reached a stalemate, Pricious opted to withdraw for the time being, telling the Ryusoulgers it wouldn't be fun for the fighting to end too soon. Pricious later launched another attack and was once again met by all of the Ryusoulgers, except for Koh who was still undergoing his Trial. After Pricious beat down the Ryusoulgers, Koh arrived on the scene to confront Pricious, assuming Max RyusoulRed. After Koh beat back Pricious, Pricious finally decided to take the battle seriously and used the attack from RyusoulRed that she had copied on him. However, Koh revealed that the attack required time to recharge afterward being used, and charged up a much stronger version of the attack before using it on Pricious while she was vulnerable. Defeated, Pricious summoned Space Dragon once again to take on the Ryusoulgers before retreating. However, the Ryusoulgers destroyed the Space Dragon with the tremendous power of Ryusoul Gattai KishiryuOh. Witnessing the destruction of her Space Dragon, a vengeful Pricious left to return to the Druidon base. Wizeru and Kureon later hatched a scheme to take back Wizeru's heart using the speed of the Sylph Minosaur, but Pricious foiled the scheme by swapping out the cards, telling Wizeru if he wanted his heart back he should defeat the Ryusoulgers. After Kureon returned from a mission to destroy the Ryusoulgers with the Gnome Minosaur, Pricious decided it would be a good idea to take his heart too and flung one of her cards at his chest to collect it from him. However, after the card came back blank Pricious realized Kureon didn't have a heart. Pricious then offered to make Kureon her right hand, telling him that she would make him the highest ranked Druidon officer before leaving him to think about her offer. After Gachireus failed again to destroy the Ryusoulgers, Pricious told him she would give him one last chance to defeat them or she would kill him if he failed again. Though Gachireus' scheme with the Charybdis Minosaur was foiled after the Ryusoulgers drew the Ryusoul Calibur, Pricious remarked that everything was going according to her plan as she took a stroll through a forest. As Gachireus was berating Kureon and Wizeru for focusing their time fighting Christmas instead of the Ryusoulgers, Pricious suddenly appeared and attacked him with her cards, reminding him of her statement that his previous failure would be his last. As Gachireus entered into his regenerative cocoon to recover from his injuries, Pricious mockingly told him to at least take out the Ryusoulgers before he died. Back at the war room, Pricious was scolded by Wizeru for acting "high and mighty" when the Druidon Tribe had just been defeated again and the Ryusoulgers had come into possession of the Ryusoul Calibur. However, Pricious explained that the Ryusoulgers obtaining the Ryusoul Calibur was all part of her plan to make the Ryusoulgers reliant on their "greater power", and that the Ryusoul Calibur being drawn would cause the reawakening of the Druidon Tribe's own "greater power", their master Eras. Saden later arrived on Earth to assist Pricious. Pricious brought Saden up to date on how both Uden and Gachireus had been killed and how she had tricked the Ryusoulgers into drawing the Ryusoul Calibur in order to reawaken Eras. Saden then asked Pricious if he should steal the Ryusoul Calibur, to which Pricious affirmed. Pricious then remarked that with Saden on Earth, she might as well get rid of her other generals, which Kureon secretly overheard. Following Wizeru's destruction, and with Eras' revival imminent, Pricious approached the Mother of the Druidon and announced to Saden that she would be receiving a "little brother". Eras then created a new, gatling gun-themed general which Pricious named Gunjoji and declared to be the start of her new "team". Desiring for her "little brother" to hear human screams, Pricious took Gunjoji with her and Saden on an attack on the city and had him wreak havoc on the city with his gatling guns. However, Saden then advised that they retreat just as the Ryusoulgers showed up to combat the Druidon's attack. Facing off against the Druidons, the Ryusoulgers initially assumed Gunjoji to be another Druidon from space until Pricious corrected them and revealed that he was a new general created by Eras. Pricious bragged to the Ryusoulgers that the revival of Eras, the mother of the Druidon, was imminent and that once she returned the Druidons would take over the Earth. The Ryusoulgers then transformed and engaged the Druidons. After Saden and Gunjoji were beaten back, Pricious decided to intervene in the battle and easily beat down the Ryusoulgers with her card attacks. Gunjoji then enlarged and was met by the Ryusoul Red in Kishiryu Pteramigo. However, Pteradon separated from the combination after seeing Pricious, fearing her due to her being the one who sealed him, and flew away. After the Ryusoulgers summoned the rest of their Kishiryu, Pricious decided it was time to pull back and retreated back to Eras' tomb with Saden and Gunjoji. When the Ryusoulgers tracked down the Druidons' location and went there to destroy Eras, Saden and Gunjoji along with a squad of Drunn Soldiers confronted them. After Gunjoji retreated from the battle once he was overwhelmed by the Ryusoulgers and went back into the tomb, Pricious told her "little brother" that he made the smart choice fleeing rather than being destroyed. Pricious then invited Gunjoji to witness the birth of his "little brother", Gunjoji II, and noted that the ranks of her team were being bolstered. Saden then arrived also and revealed he had captured Oto, the younger sister of Ryusoul Gold. Pleased at Saden's work, Pricious noted that the Ryusoulgers wouldn't do anything to them while they had Oto as their captive and revealed herself to be in possession of Saden's heart card. However, Saden later reported to Pricious that the Ryusoulgers had succeeded in freeing Oto. Pricious didn't care, as Eras was already on the way to reviving, and instructed Saden to guard Eras alongside Gunjoji II while she took the Druidon's newest general, Yabasword, out to assault a city so he could hear the sound of human screams. Before she left with Yabasword and Gunjoji II, Pricious instructed Gunjoji to perform a suicide attack on the Ryusoulgers if they got too close to Eras. While Yabasword was causing chaos and growing stronger, Koh and Asuna showed up to confront them. After Yabasword grew giant sized, the two Ryusoulgers succeeded in defeating Yabasword with their Kishiryu, causing Pricious to retreat back to base with Gunjoji and Yabasword. After returning to Eras' tomb, Pricious noticed that Saden was no where to be found. Pricious pulled out Saden's heart card and, determining that he must still be alive because the card was intact, crushed the card to cause Saden pain so Pricious could tell where he was. Pricious then detected that the Ryusoulgers were approaching the temple again and sent Gunjoji and Yabasword out to deal with them. Saden later returned to the temple and approached Pricious, apologizing that he had not been able to pursue the Ryusoulgers. Pricious then informed Saden that, now that Eras was birthing her new siblings, she had no more need for him as he was too powerful to be kept alive. However, Saden slashed Pricious' arm off and retrieved the card, which was actually the heart of Master Black, before revealing himself to be Koh in disguise and leaving to join his comrades. Pricious then discovered that for the past 300 years, Master Black had been posing as Saden in order to find a way to defeat Eras, and dueled the Master. However, as Eras started to awaken, Yabasword went berserk and starting attacking both the Druidons and the Ryusoulgers, confusing Pricious as to what was going on. After Yabasword grew giant and assaulted everything in sight, Pricious flew up to him and stole his heart to make him return to normal. Pricious then returned to Eras' tomb and questioned the Mother of the Druidons why Yabasword had begun attacking other Druidons, believing that her siblings were meant to be loyal. Eras then caused Yabasword to go berserk again, leading Pricious to tear Yabasword's heart card to kill him. Pricious then demands to know what is going on from Eras, to which Eras reveals to Pricious the true purpose of the Druidon Tribe, to destroy her other failed creations, the Ryusoul Tribe. As the Ryusoulgers returned to continue their attack on the tomb and stop Eras, Pricious set up a forcefield around the tomb that would prevent the Ryusoulgers from entering with their Ryusouls, forcing Koh and Asuna to go in untransformed. The two soon came face to face with Pricious, who was guarding the generator of the forcefield, and who easily beat down both of them in their untransformed states. However, the two then received help from Seto, who arrived to assist them in destroying Pricious. Seto donned a suit of armor he had secretly hidden in the tomb as a backup plan to become Ryusoul Brown and held off Pricious long enough for Koh and Asuna to destroy the forcefield generator and allow the other Ryusoulgers to get through. The rest of the Ryusoulgers then arrive and reveal that they destroyed Gunjoji before assisting Koh, Asuna and Ryusoul Brown in facing off against Pricious. By attacking Pricious all at once, the seven Ryusoulgers are able to assault Pricious quick enough to keep her from regenerating and succeed in defeating the Druidon general. Injured, Pricious flees and returns to Eras, pleading with her to create more "siblings" for her. The Ryusoulgers then show up and Koh mocks Pricious, saying that Eras has turned her back on her. Pricious then angrily reveals the truth about the Ryusoul and Druidon Tribes to the Ryusoulgers, how the Ryusoul Tribe were originally created by Eras to protect the planet but instead got wrapped up in waging "idiotic" wars against each other and how the Druidon Tribe were created to wipe out the Ryusoul Tribe in response, before attempting to attack the Ryusoulgers again. However, Wizeru and Kureon then show up and reveal to Pricious the real truth about Eras, how the Druidons went rogue from Eras too and waged their own campaign to conquer Earth, and that Eras now seeks to exterminate both the Ryusoul and Druidon Tribes. Wizeru then attempts to reconcile with Pricious and reaches out his hand for Pricious to grab. Pricious reaches out her hand to grab Wizeru's, but just before she can do so Eras shoots out a beam that pierces through Kureon and stabs Pricious, killing her. Trivia * Pricious' gender is up for debate as, while her seiyu is a female, her body design is more masculine. To make matters more confusing, Pricious uses the "boku" pronoun which, while commonly used for young men, is also used by tomboyish girls in Japanese media. * Pricious' name is a play on the word "capricious". Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Female Category:Harbingers Category:Brutes Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Extortionists Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Knights Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Siblings Category:Genocidal Category:Defilers Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased